


Reunion

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene meet in a supermarket in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #129](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2093485.html?thread=25593261#t25593261). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

It’s a thoroughly surreal moment when Sam bumps into Gene in the supermarket, carrying a basket not full of bacon, eggs and booze, as you might expect, but ordinary, everyday things; bread, cheese, washing-up liquid. 

Plus the fact that he’s not supposed to be in this bloody century.

Sam’s immediate conclusion is hallucination. He’s on an awful lot of medication. Gene looks exactly the same as Sam remembers him; hasn’t aged a day in thirty years.

Gene looks up, comprehension dawns, then he slings an arm around Sam’s shoulders, like they’re just old mates, like there’s nothing wrong at all.


End file.
